Grave Desires
by alitablake
Summary: Years have passed and Kyoko has accomplished her goals but at what cost? Lemon!


**A/N: Well here is my new story. I have to give a ****HUGE WARNING! There is a main character death****. A smaller warning: heavy lemon ahead as well. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with my other stories. It is a stand alone. I am eager to know what you readers will think of it and of me after you read this. I do hope you give it a chance.**

**I do not own Skip Beat. I want to give thanks to Risuna-Phenix for being so kind as to proofread this story for me.**

Kyoko kneeled in front of the grave stone. It was clean and very well taken care of. It was made out of beautiful white granite. His name was carved delicately across the stone. She came here every year at the anniversary of his death. After everything, she couldn't believe he wasn't in her life anymore. She laid down a bouquet of white roses. Someone else has already been here as there were other fresh flowers lying before the stone.

She remembered that day so very clearly. Sho burst into the Love Me room in a rage. Ren followed soon after him. He was waiting for Kyoko so they could leave when he saw the blonde singer storm down the hallway.

"Is this some sort of joke? A publicity stunt?" He was pacing and she walked over to Ren taking his hand.

"No." Ren answered, "I love her. She loves me, It's out."

"That's fucking bullshit!" Sho screamed.

Yashiro peeked his head in and coughed bring attention to himself, "There is a crowd outside, perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss this."

There was shouting, angry glares and insults being thrown back and forth and the only place where the three stars could duke it out was in Ren's car. Even in the garage, they were getting a crowd so they drove. His eyes never left the road but he wasn't paying attention. Why didn't they just park and risk the consequences of the press. No one ever really notices when it happens just that it did. Kyoko took the least of the force, with the two men in the car taking most of the impact. All three were in critical condition and only two of them survived.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled a small smile. It was time to go. Every year it felt like the time she dedicated to this grew shorter and shorter. She caressed the stone once more, her fingers lingering on the carved letters. His hand squeezed lightly and she nodded. She stood up and followed him to the car.

Her mind was filled with him as always. It's been 6 years now. She accomplished her goal and became a successful actress that many compare to Ren in presence and skill. She was pleased by their comments and it made her work harder. They were visiting Tokyo and soon had to go back to America for her movie premiere.

They arrived home and she wasn't able to take off her shoes before he turned her around and kissed her. She opened her mouth, her eyes closed and she slipped her tongue against his. It was the same every year. They had to make love after their visit. It seemed they needed a reminder of what could have been if it was one of them instead of….

Her thoughts were interrupted as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, his hands gripping around the curve of her ass. He moaned into her mouth as she sucked his tongue lightly. They've been married for three years now and she knew all his spots just as he knew hers.

He dropped her onto the bed and his fingers moved to the buttons of her dress. It was strapless so he could have just pulled down but he wanted to take his time. His lips followed his hands has he moved down her body slowly opening the front of her dress revealing her strapless black bra and matching panties.

She felt his strong large hands on her heated skin running over her outer thighs, up her stomach, reaching her bound breast. She moaned as he slipped his hand over her bra and pulled the cup down to tease her nipple between his fingers. His mouth captured hers again as his hands moved to slip the remainder of her dress off her shoulders and down her arms. His fingers found the claps of the bra and removed it as he moved his mouth down to lick and tease her nipples.

She felt around for his shirt, and found the buttons, she took care in unbuttoning his shirt feeling the muscle under the soft cloth. He pulled his mouth from her breast and nibbled his way up to her sweet spot on her neck. She groaned as he bit and sucked marking her. She pulled his shirt out of his waistband and ran her hands up his muscular abs and over his well defined chest. He raised himself off of her to remove his shirt.

She smirked, opening her eyes and licked her way up his chest, her teeth grazing the soft smooth skin, nipping him every so often. She ran her tongue across the small dark nipple and air was forced into his lungs as she sucked and marked him in return. Her eyes fluttered closed as she was pushed onto the bed and she heard the jangle of his belt and a faint thump as his pants hit the floor. His hands were sliding up her legs as he crawled back onto the large bed. She lifted her hips as he curled his hands around her panties and almost ripped them off of her.

"My beautiful Kyoko," he whispered into her skin, "Kyoko, sweet, sexy, Kyoko."

'Kuon' she wanted to say but couldn't speak as his teeth nibbled her inner thigh. Her thighs were spread open before him and she felt his heated breath against her wet folds. His tongue darted out causing her to gasp. He did this often, worshiping her, taking great care to give her as much pleasure as he could and he always did. He licked and sucked her clit and curled his tongue inside of her. She couldn't help but moan and rock her hips against him. He was so talented with that mouth of his.

The slow burning and tingling feeling was fast approaching and he could feel her thighs flex in his hands. He increased his tempo against her and slipped two fingers inside of her. She cried out in ecstasy as she clamped down around his fingers. She was panting, her eyes still closed and her hands lying over her head. She felt the bed shift around her as he crawled over her. She bit her lip waiting eagerly for him to enter her. She always needed him inside of her even more if he ate her out first.

She felt his hands run up her arms and weave his fingers between hers. He bent down and kissed her hungrily, thoroughly. Then the kiss broke and he thrust inside of her. She couldn't help but cry out as he filled her. She remembered the first time she was with Kuon. He was so romantic and patient. This was the exact opposite, but this was what she wanted, no, needed.

He pulled out and pushed himself back in. Every thrust of his hips tore a moan from her throat. Her hands over her head, being pinned down into the bed by his strength, she couldn't move. She could only receive. She spread her legs as wide as they would go. She loved feeling him take her mercilessly, feeling him drive into her, forcing her body to jerk at his impact. His grip on her hands tightened. He was close so he slowed down.

She didn't want that. She wanted to move, having him inside of her as she saw fit. She moved her head to his arm, the only thing she could reach, and bit him softly.

"Let me be on top." Her voice was deep and seductive as she nibbled his forearm. She felt him pull out as he moved down to kiss her. His hands moved to cup her breast. His thumb circled the hardened peak and it drove her up the wall. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed gently. She could never move him on her own but he often moved with her at her demand.

He laid down on the bed and she followed his body. He was still hard and wet from being inside of her so he slid in easily. He groaned as she moved on top of him. This was the best position for their height difference. Kuon showed her how to move and she had gotten quite good at it. Missionary was always too impersonal but it still proved a worthy position sometimes, but with her on top, they could see, taste and touch every part of each other.

She threw her head back, her eyes still closed, she moved herself up and down his slick shaft. She rotated her hips and found that one spot that she loved to prod. She forced his cock over that spot rubbing his head against it. He could control himself more as she took over, so his hands were playing with her body. He ran his hands up her thighs, curving over her hips into her waist and reaching to her breasts as she moved above him.

He wanted to taste her, he pushed off the bed and his tongue met her skin. He licked the sweat running down her pale skin, his arms wrapping around her body but loosely as to not ruin her rhythm.

With him up against her, she was able to use him for stability and force him inside of her harder. She whimpered as she felt the tingling build inside of her, air coming out in short harsh gasps. He was kissing her jaw and captured her lips in his, nibbling her lower lip. She rocked her hips against his and she felt his hands at her hips. He used his extra strength and forced himself inside of her harder, faster causing her to cry out.

"Look at me." He whispered to her. She licked her lips, eyes still closed. She was so close.

"Kyoko, please, look at me." Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers gripping his blonde hair. She forced her chin down and opened her eyes. Her eyes filled with desire and heat met his full of craving and love but it was short lived as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her forcing her eyes closed again. He kept moving her, causing her to jerk in pleasure until he followed suit and she felt him burst inside of her.

He held her in his arms as her body hummed from her orgasm. His hands ran over damp skin across her back and into her hair. His lips brushed against her neck, her jaw and finally pressed upon her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. The words were heavy with what they promised. Love. He truly did love her with everything he had. She felt it in everything he did with her.

She smiled, "I love you, too." Her head was resting on his shoulder as he was running his fingers through her hair. She felt like she could fall asleep like this.

"Let's go take a bath together." She nodded at his offer. He pulled her chin up and kissed her slowly, his tongue caressing hers sensually as he moved her to the bed and on her side. He slipped out of her and crawled off the bed. She finally opened her eyes. It was getting dark out, the city lights illuminating the darkening sky. She heard the water start to rush in the tub and she forced herself up from her glow.

She felt good all over but inside she still felt a seed of sadness. She walked over to her vanity to grab some bath salts that Julie had given her to try. She stopped and looked at her reflection on the mirror. After so many years she was most definitely a woman now. Her frame long and slender with soft curves, her breast a little fuller though still small, her hips a tad wider but she was still very much petite. Her hair was her natural hair color again but still cut short.

_There stood Kyoko, a now world known actress._

Her husband came up behind her and hung his arm around her shoulders like a bulky necklace.

_She had taken the entertainment industry by storm as the saying goes with her unique characters and her die hard professionalism._

She felt him nuzzle her hair; he took a deep breath, taking in her scent as his hand caressed her hip, up her waist and stay at her stomach.

_She made sure to take every advantage to ensure she was successful. As Kuu told her, if there was a role to take and she had time to take it, Take It! And she did. There was no role she couldn't handle._

A head full of blonde hair was kissing her neck and she tiled her head away to give him more room, a smile curving her lips.

_She proved her acting skills everyday in her current role and will continue to do so for the rest of her days. Acting was her life!_

"Hey," he pulled back a little bit to speak, "let's try for a baby."

She blinked and turned her head towards the man, she smiled and her face lid up with joy, nerves and excitement, "Really? You think we are ready? Do you think we'd be good parents?"

Sho smiled at his wife and nodded, "With you, I'm ready for anything. Together we can handle the world."

K_yoko's acting was perfect, even Sho believed she loved him. Ren would have been proud._

**A/N: OK how many of you hate me? LoL You can thank another fanfic for this inspiration. It was actually a Bleach fanfic that gave me the idea and it wasn't nearly as tragic. It was actually sweet. Now why was this so sad? It's cuz my mind is evil and it demanded I write it. I was tortured all night and day at work, it was ripping me up inside to be let out on "paper". So here you have it. I'd love to know when you guys figured out who it was and of course what you thought. **

**As always, Thank you so much for taking the time to read the story. Please read my other, much happier, stories.**


End file.
